


Contest Master

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Furry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monster Yaoi, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash is taken to see the Kanto Grand Festival. He gets inspired to not only become a coordinator but a pokemon master. Ash/Pokemon
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Contest Master

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Contest Master Ash

Ash is taken to see the Kanto Grand Festival. He gets inspired to not only become a coordinator but a pokemon master. Ash/Pokemon

Chapter 1 Contest Dream

When Ash Ketchum was 8 years old he was taken to see the Kanto Grand Festival. It was amazing, he had seen battles on T.V. and even seen some contest battles, but it wasn't till he got to see the grand festival did his goals solidify.

At the Grand Festival a man known as Luner had entered with his Mew. It was a brilliant performance, Ash watched everyone perform but Luner's skills were the best of the best.

Seeing his skills, he knew what he had to do. “I'm going to become a Pokemon Master, but to do that I need to not only be a great trainer I need to be a great coordinator to.” So his goal was set.

After the contest, Luner was signing autographs. Ash wanted to get one, so he waited in line. The young boy was so excited, Luner was so cool. “Hey there, what's your name?”

“I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town.”

“Well then, Ash from Pallet Town.” he gave the boy his autograph. “This is for you.”

“Thank you, your Mew is so amazing. I've never seen a pokemon like it.” Mew squeaked happily and flew around Ash.

“He's a legendary Pokemon, but there are other legendary pokemon out there, I'm sure you'll be able to find one some day.” Mew nodded it flew around Ash again and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

Ash's body pulsed, a strange phenomenon happening to him. Luner recognized it. “Mew you little minx.” Luner knew what Mew just did. “You are in for a grand adventure.” Luner says.

The boy didn't know what happened but was encouraged by the man's words.

-x-

Over the next few years Ash worked hard. He studied different pokemon and contest techniques. Gary his childhood friend thought it was all a joke but no Ash was determined.

Ash got an official pokemon league hat, but not only that there was a special event. A pokemon contest give away, a pokemon egg and two Flame Scarfs, a special contest/battle item, not only did it boost pokemon stats and fire moves, and making them look darn good to.

He sent in so many cards to try and win, he was so excited when they announced his name. He received the egg and the two scarves. In a few days the egg hatched and Ash got his very own Ponyta.

Seeing Ash, the fire type gained an instant attachment to Ash. The two were inseparable, Ash could touch Ponyta without being burned, and he became quite the skilled rider. “You and me Ponyta we are gonna enter contests, and we are gonna win!”

“Pony!” he says nuzzling against him. Ash gave him the Flame Scarf, tying it around his neck.

Gary was a little jealous, but he got his own pokemon, an Eevee. Still seeing Ash ride Ponyta all around the town did stir up feelings of jealousy. 'It doesn't matter, I'll be a way better trainer than him.'

-x-

Since Ash had a pokemon he was able to travel out into route 1 but he couldn't catch pokemon till his 16th birthday, just a short year away.

Him and Ponyta ventured out and traveled around a bit. It was so fun riding the fire type, the wind in his hair, the heat of Ponyta around him, the speed, the thrill of it all. Ash got so excited.

They made their way to a nearby river and Ash got off. “Whoo, you are great Ponyta.” he pulled off his shirt, exposing his toned body. Tight back, fine pectorals, and developing abs.

Ponyta stared at him. He had been at Ash's side since birth, they had shared many moments together. Seeing him now, new feelings began to stir inside the fire type.

He kicked off his shoes, and removed his socks. “I'm gonna go for a swim.” he lowered his pants and stood in his boxers. Ash jumped in the river and Ponyta continued to watch.

Ash was different from other humans Ponyta could feel it. He felt a heat stirring in his loins, when Ash came out. His fine body wet from the water, his boxers clinging to his form. Ponyta could see Ash's impressive size through the wet garment.

Ponyta felt his own impressive length slip from his sheath. Ponyta got up and went to the boy, and licked his cheek. “Hehe,” the boy laughed and it was beautiful. So Ponyta kept licking. “Ponyta that tickles.”

His laughter soon ended as Ponyta captured his lips with his own. Ash gasped, but a strange warmth soon filled him. The kiss was hot, and he began to kiss back. Ponyta moaned. He knew Ash was special.

When the kiss ended the two stared at each other. “Ponyta what is this?” the fire type nuzzled him, licking away the water from his body. “You want to mate with me?” Ponyta nodded. “I want that too.” he looked down and found his member erect, tenting his soaked underwear.

“Pony!” he moaned. Ash kissed him again, and the two made out hungrily, closing their eyes to savor the taste of each other. Ash tasted like chocolate, Ponyta tasted like cinnamon and spices.

Ash caressed his fire mane with one hand, while lowering his boxers with the other. His long 10 inch cock sprang up. Ash let out a shuddering moan. The heat from his fire type licking against his cock and balls. He had a thick nest of pubes crowning his crotch.

Ponyta showed his love first, breaking the kiss he lowered his head to nuzzle Ash's pubes and cock in one go. “Ohh!” the boy moaned.

Ash's manly musk was doing wonders for Ponyta as well. He hummed happily and began licking his long length. His own fat 8 inch cock throbbing between his legs.

Ponyta licked up and down his shaft, taking a moment to tease the sensitive head, lapping away his pre. It was but an appetizer of what was to come.

He wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck. “Ohh Ponyta!” Ash moaned. His cock ventured into his mouth, he was slurped and sucked, while his tongue caressed the underside. “Ahh so good, so warm!”

Fingers caressed the fire type's mane. It wasn't long before he was consumed down to the root, his nose being tickled by Ash's pubes.

Ponyta worked back and forth. This being Ash's first blow job he didn't last long. The boy arched his back, cheeks clenching and toes curling in pleasure as he came. Thick ropes of hot cum flooded Ponyta's mouth.

His fire pokemon drank down his seed, gulping down each plentiful mouthful. Ash sure came a lot, such volume. Ponyta drank it all, not a single drop was wasted.

When Ash finished with his release, Ponyta pulled off and began cleaning his penis with his tongue. “Thanks pal, but looks like you need some loving.” Ash crawled underneath Ponyta and gazed at the massive length. Ash may have been longer but he had nowhere near the girth Ponyta possessed.

Using both hands he cupped and stroked his manhood, while he began to lick the tip. Ponyta moaned and bucked and began to leak pre.

Ash happily drank it up, tonguing his piss slit. The fire type trembled above him. Ash wrapped his lips around the head, and pushed his tongue into his slit.

Ponyta's eyes rolled up and with a loud cry he came and flooded Ash's mouth. It was a bit much too fast for Ash he was forced off the cock and his face and chest got covered.

Ash shuddered and pumped Ponyta prolonging his orgasm and milking his balls. He fondled the large orbs as he got covered in semen.

Not bad for their first time. Ash cleaned up what he could, the rest had to be washed off. Ash sat naked with Ponyta. “That was amazing.”

Ponyta nodded. “It was great master.” Ash's eyes widened.

“Did you just talk?”

“You can understand me?” Ponyta wasn't really talking human, but Ash could hear his Pokemon's voice sorta like telepathy but it was coming from Ash not Ponyta.

“I can understand you!”

“Oh master!” the two made out. They didn't know why this was by hey why look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak.

To be continued

Chap 2 Ash's starter Pokemon


End file.
